


Strength of Bonds

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 92: Milk.  Dean and Sam finally get some time together - some alone time, some play time, and some oh yes please sex now time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only.

Dean shuts the door to the suite, turns the lock over for the first time since they’ve arrived, and looks at Sam. Sam’s leaning against the back of the couch, with that wide eyed innocent look that makes Dean want to cuddle him, of all things, and Dean smirks at the kid.

“I don’t believe it.”

“Me neither. Pinch me,” Sam says, then tries to back away as Dean approaches, wiping away the last of the milk mustache he’d left on his face purposefully, knowing it would irk Dean, and amused that John hadn’t noticed..

“I oughta do a little more than pinch,” he says, mock stern and frowning at the boy.

“Whatever,” says Sam, in the tone he knows Dean detests, though he’s coyly looking at Dean from under his lashes.

“You gonna take that tone with me, boy?”

“Maybe,” comes the sly reply. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

“You want me to put you over my knee, boy?” It’s all bluster. Dean’s tone would be totally different, were he really out to teach Sam a lesson, his voice would be cold, and he wouldn’t offer, just order Sam to get over to him, and take matters from there.

“You’re pretty funny, Dean. Not gonna happen, though, you wimp.”

“What?” That was carrying it a little far, even for Sam, so Dean lunged for him. Sam simply laughed and vaulted over the couch with ease, and they played dodge around the couch for a few minutes before Sam had to streak for other cover. They dashed through the suite, years of practice in keeping clear of the furniture coming in handy. Finally, Sam darted in the bedroom, and Dean knew exactly what would happen, so he waited on the other side of the doorway until Sam cautiously poked his head out, and then slid out a little ways.

It was over then, Dean had him pinned in seconds, frogmarching him to the bed while poking at the ticklish spot on his back at the same time, so Sam was struggling against Dean and the laughter at the same time. And then Sam’s knees are buckling at the edge of the bed.

“Pants off, boy,” he says mockingly, and watches while Sam complies, shooting the older boy shy looks.

He’s not quite sure what he’s going to do, even up until he moves, and then he moves fast, gets Sam slammed down over his knee, where the boy kicks and squirms, something Dean would have his ass in a sling for normally, but right now, it’s just fine. Dean slaps down on Sam’s naked butt, watching the handprint bloom, lands a matching one on the other cheek.

“It’s kind of like art,” he says to the boy, conversationally.

“You’re no painter,” Sam sneers, and Dean plants two more, this time on Sam’s thighs, which gets an undignified yelp out of the kid.

“We’ll see about that,” comes his silky reply, and he muscles Sam facedown onto the bed, one hand in the middle of Sam’s back to keep him down. And then, ever so carefully, delicately, he licks around the outline of the first handprint, yanking a moan out of the younger boy. He chuckles, feeling Sam shiver, and then licks in towards the center of the red mark more firmly, covering every inch of the vivid coloring before moving on to the other cheek, and the boy’s marked thighs in succession.

Sam is moaning and trembling by the time he’s finished, thrusting into the sheets, and all Dean can think of is what it’ll feel like when Sam’s thrusting into him. “You want to take that back now,” he whispers, and Sam takes in a shuddering breath.

“No takebacks, bitch,” he says, flipping them both over.

“Jerk,” Dean says softly.

“Really. Or were you hoping that was jerk-OFF, as in me jerking you off?”

That pulls low laughter from Dean. “Something like that.”

“I might have a better idea,” he says, and his hands trail along the crease between Dean’s buttocks, swirling around the sensitive pucker there.

“Knew you must’ve had some smarts, college boy,” he whispers, voice husky with lust and desire, and then moans as Sam’s fingers penetrate him – where the boy had stashed the lube is anyone’s wonder, but his fingers are slick, and know all the right places to seek out, and Dean’s writhing underneath him within seconds.

His hands roam over the strong abs, the tight sixpack as Sam continues to tease him with his ridiculously long fingers, light kisses, and sharp nips at Dean’s neck and shoulders, until finally Dean reaches up and grabs Sam’s head, hands on either side of his face. It doesn’t take any words, there rarely are at this point, and Sam ducks in and kisses him deep, just as his cock breaches Dean’s entrance. 

Sam teases Dean’s mouth, his tongue mirroring the actions he’s rocking with his cock, dipping just in, pulling back, inching in a little bit at a time and then plunging forward. Dean is just wild beneath him, twisting and straining, and it’s the hottest thing Sam’s seen in a long time, and he’s not gonna last much longer-

He doesn’t need to, because Dean’s cock is fountaining long ropes of come, and the spasms rippling around his own cock, well, that’s all she wrote for that one. He collapses over Dean, breathing hard and fast, aware of nothing but the feeling of Dean’s firey skin against his own, the pulsations underneath his belly as Dean’s cock rocks through aftershocks, the spasms around his own cock, which is slowly sliding free of the older boy as they breathe together.

Then there’s a gentle poke to his side. “Move it, kid, breathing would be nice.” 

Sam slides to the side, and feels Dean pull him in close. It’s a good start to the day, and things are definitely looking up, especially as his dick takes notice of just how good Dean is at massaging Sam’s hips. Definitely looking up.


End file.
